


Peace At Last

by XFangHeartX



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: F/M, Family, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Reminiscing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: After so many years, he had finally found peace.
Relationships: Himura Kenshin/Kamiya Kaoru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Peace At Last

**Author's Note:**

> Rurouni Kenshin belongs to a certain author that will not be named. That is all.

The cherry blossoms seemed more beautiful, this year. They sprinkled from their branches like the first snowfall of winter, gently dancing toward the ground. Their fragrance permeated the air with a tender warmth as the sun's rays shone down on him.

Kenshin Himura, age 33, sat on the porch of the Kamiya Dojo, eyes closed, and a warm smile on his face that rivaled the sunlight. It was such a nice afternoon and since he had the house to himself, for the time being, he decided to take a moment to bask in the sun's rays and the cherry blossoms' sweet scent. Kaoru had to get a checkup, so she had to go to the doctor for a checkup, and she took Kenji along with her.

And so, here Kenshin sits, alone with his thoughts.

He chuckled a bit to himself as he sat on the porch, wondering how in the world it came to be like this. He never once thought that his life would ever end up in such a way; one where he had no troubles or regrets...at least not anymore. He thought about how his whole life started: a mere orphaned peasant boy who lost his family to disease and then was sold into slavery, where he was cared for by those three women. After they died and his master took him in, he joined the revolution under the pretense that he would be fighting for a just cause.

What a lie that turned out to be. He thought that by joining the revolution, he would be a hero...someone who could make a difference in the new regime...but no. He had only become a highly-skilled killer: "Battosai the Manslayer"...that was the moniker that he thought would follow him for the rest of his days.

Even when he thought he had found a life of some sort...a life with his beloved Tomoe, even that was cruelly snatched away from him.

He knew right then and there that life was far too precious and fragile...and thus, he began his vow to never take the life of another, no matter how much that person might have wronged him. He took up his reversed-blade sword and began to wander the land of Japan, swearing to protect rather than kill.

Who would've thought that his days of wandering would lead him to have many friends...and the woman that he would later come to love?

Never in all his years did he ever think that he would find this kind of happiness. Even after all the battles, all the struggles he and his friends endured, he found something that made his life whole again.

He had to wonder how Yahiko was doing, these days. Perhaps he and Tsubame were off together, taking a walk down the streets of Tokyo, enjoying some dumplings and tea together. He ought to invite him to the dojo just to see how he's doing...and Sanosuke, too. He heard that he was in town for a bit of a visit. Perhaps they could all go down to the Akabeko for some beef hot pot, just like the old days.

As for Megumi, he had received a letter from her not too long ago. She was doing well and had apparently opened up a clinic in Aizu to continue her work as a doctor, but she said that she was dropping by next month and she was looking forward to the visit.

Kenshin chuckled to himself, again. He was happy that his friends were doing so well in life...and what's more, he was able to enjoy his own life because of the lives that he had touched.

Especially the one he loved so dearly.

"Kenshin!"

Speak of the devil.

As Kenshin opened his eyes, he was greeted with the sight of his beautiful wife, Kaoru, who held 5-year-old Kenji's hand in her own...while her other hand was placed over her round belly.

"We're back," Kaoru greeted.

"Hi, Papa!" Kenji exclaimed as he ran to his father, who laughed as he stood up and caught him in his arms.

"Welcome home," Kenshin said. "How was your checkup?"

"It went well," Kaoru answered while rubbing the bump in her belly. "The baby's doing fine, too. Just one more month to go."

"Funny you should say that," said Kenshin. "Miss Megumi will be coming to see us next month, that she is."

"Oh, really?" asked Kaoru. "I wonder what she might be planning." She gave Kenshin a playful wink, causing him to laugh.

"Now, Kaoru," he said, "you know as well as I do that those are days are behind us."

"I know," said Kaoru as she walked up to her husband. "Just a joke." She gently put her hand on his shoulder. "So...what were you out here thinking about?"

"Oh...nothing much," Kenshin answered while Kenji clung to him. "Just enjoying the spring air, that I am."

Kaoru smiled warmly as she laid her head against his chest, causing him to tenderly stroke her hair as he gently pulled her closer...and as she looked up with eyes hooded, his smile grew wider, knowing exactly what she wanted. She closed her eyes as he cupped her cheek...and soon, he softly placed his lips over hers while their son watched on, blinking in curiosity at the display of love. Carefully holding Kenji in the crook of his arm, Kenshin moved his other hand down to Kaoru's belly, where he felt a small but hard kick against his palm.

After so many years of wandering...Kenshin Himura had finally found peace.


End file.
